Wake Up, 'Mione
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: 'How often, when I had been angry with her, had I dreamt of her mouth being permanently silenced? But now, when there was a real chance I would never hear her voice again, I felt so hollow and empty inside.' RxH. Ron's POV on seeing Hermione petrified.


**My take on the scene where Harry and Ron find out Hermione has been petrified, and therefore consequently Ron falling in love with Hermione. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, for the obvious reason that I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, Ron and Hermione would have been together since first year, because I ship them too much.**

* * *

><p>'Yes, perhaps you'd better come too, Weasley.'<p>

My heart was pounding. There was something in McGonagall's tone that made me want to panic. As in, really panic. Quidditch matches don't just get _cancelled_. Last year, the Cannons had played during a monsoon in Indonesia, and it wasn't even raining today.

Harry walked beside me, the two of us for once in complete silence. His broom kept brushing the floor, making the only noise aside from the sound of McGonagall's heels on the marble floor. I couldn't work out where she was taking us at first; we didn't seem to be heading towards either hers or Dumbledore's offices. Then, we turned down the corridor leading to the hospital wing, and my heart skipped a beat. Who was it? Who was she taking us to?

'This will be a bit of a shock,' said McGonagall, and I exchanged a surprised look with Harry at the gentleness of her tone. 'There has been another attack… another _double_ attack.'

We stepped through the door, and she led us down to two beds near the end of the room. The first was occupied by the Ravenclaw fifth year girl Harry and I had asked for directions to the Slytherin common room. McGonagall glanced at the girl, and then continued to the next bed, occupied by another petrified form. At first I couldn't see who it was, then McGonagall moved slightly and the face of the person lying there became clear.

'_Hermione!_'

The name slipped out of my mouth as a low groan. I took a step backwards as my stomach leapt around inside me. Her dark eyes, usually so lively and full of life, were still and staring.

'They were found near the library. I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them…'

I looked up for the briefest second and saw a small mirror in her hand. I shook my head slowly, my eyes locked back on Hermione. How often, when I had been angry with her, had I dreamt of her mouth being permanently silenced? But now, when there was a real chance I would never hear her voice again, I felt so hollow and empty inside.

'_Wake up, 'Mione,_' I thought, desperately. I wanted to shout at her, to shake her until she sat up, but I was frozen to the spot. '_Come on, please!_'

'I will escort you back to Gryffindor Tower. I need to address the students in any case.' McGonagall motioned for us to follow her. Harry began walking, but I couldn't stop looking at her.

'Ron!'

Harry tugged on my sleeve, and I slowly turned to shuffle after him. We reached the corridor, but my mind was still in the hospital wing with Hermione.

'_Snap out of it, Ron!_' I told myself. '_Harry hasn't bloody broken down, and neither will you!_'

But then, Harry didn't love Hermione.

'_Woah! Who said anything about love?_'

Oh crap. I shut my eyes. This was not happening. Hermione Granger, with her frizzy hair and millions of books and ridiculous cleverness, the girl I'd been regularly and fiercely warring with for the past two years, the complete and exact opposite of me, was what I wanted more than anything else in the world. My first love.

Bloody hell.

Only one thing was now certain in my mind. I had to bring her back again, and I would do whatever it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy? Okay? Terrible? Somewhere in between? Please review! Thank you all for reading :) And, by the way, my friend KCornish13 is currently writing some Harry Potter fics too. She's pretty new on here (and a brilliant writer) so go and check her out, especially if you're a James and Lily fan!<strong>

_**Iliketotastetherainbow x**_


End file.
